How to Lay Siege
About these methods By using the methods showcased below you overcome the impossed limits by '''PvP rule #1 which is:''do not damage Buildings/structures that are built on Claimed territories' and '''PvP rule#2 which is:''do not open doors/gates that belong to claimed territories. '' How to Siege So you declared war and want to finish off your enemies but they are hiding behind the walls. "How do I deal with them" you may ask. I present you with 5 siege methods, as well as their advantages and disadvantages. You can use a combination of these or come up with your own ideas. No matter how you choose to procceed, it is recomended that you plan ahead, make full use of the weather and the terrain and most importantly use tactics. A '''siege camp located next to the besieged fort is the key to success. You can store resources there, provide your tribe with protection and make sure they have the advantage if the defenders decide to sally out and charge you. Finally, it would be wise to construct walls when the siege takes place. They will provide your team members with additional protection. Method 1: Bring in the Artillery. Description: You can use catapults to assault the enemy's base. Once you have breached their walls you can command your tribe to charge inside. This is not the safest way to siege but not the most dangerous either, as you are relatively close to the enemy's walls but not too close. Advantages: This is a rather fast way to siege. Dissadvantages: Medium exposure to enemy fire from their walls. Expensive How to: You will need logs, ropes, sticks, molotovs and explosives. You may have to create a small siege camp near the defenders' base to store all the items mentioned above. You will need a large ammount of them too, as defenders can use their catapults too if they have any.Make sure to stock your camp with food too, in case the siege lasts for longer than expected. Once your siege camp is ready get close to the enemy walls and place blueprints. Place the catapults in the spots you think they are going to be most effective. If the defenders start shooting projectiles at you, create a wooden wall in front of your catapults. One smart thing to do would be creating wooden gates to cover your catapults. You can simply open the gates when your catapult is firing and close them when it reloads or your men restock it. To prevent explosives spam we have decided that the attacker should throw 9 molotovs from their catapults before being able to throw one explosive (any explosive). Originally it was a 9 rocks to 1 explosive ratio but we decided it should be 9 molotovs instead as they have a visual effect and their sound can be heard from within the walls, so the defenders can verify that you are playing by the rules.if you run out of molotovs you cant throw explosives. And yes you can have multiple catapults on the field as long as each catapult throws 9 molotovs before the explosive. An obvious tip would be to try to aim the defenders when throwing molotovs instead of aiming at their walls and aiming at the walls when shooting the explosive. Method 2: Prepare Siege Ladders. Description: This is the least recomended sieging method of all as it gives the defenders a massive advantage.You can construct custom staircases that lead to the top of the enemy's walls (the defenders can not cancel your staircase blueprint, so you should worry more about bringing the logs to the blueprint. The defenders can attack the blueprint with their melees when it is built. Advantages: Fastest way to siege. Dissadvantages: Defenders can bodyblock you from the walls and prevent you from entering their base. Large Exposure to enemy fire. The defenders can attack the staircase when its completed, so you might not even have the chance to get inside. And even if you do, the person behind you might not make it, so basically its 1 attacker on the walls against all of the defenders and you might not survive until they rebuild the staircase. How to:You will need logs and lots of armor. You and your troops must go right next to the enemy walls. One must be responsible for placing the blueprint and the others should try to carry log sleds and build the blueprint ASAP. If the defenders fail to destroy the staircase you and your troops can use the staircase to enter their base. Method 3: Construct a Siege Tower. Description: This is the safest but most expensive way to lay sieges. You can construct the Tower close to the enemy walls and use hang gliders to dive into their base. Advantages: Classiest way to Siege. Safest way to siege. Dissadvantages: Most expensive way to siege. Really slow way to siege. How to:You will need 330 logs to construct the tower (as well as sticks) and you might need extra logs to constuct a siege camp to store your food there, because this method might need a few in-game days. Furthermore you will need a hang glider for each one of your assaulting troops. Once the logistics part is over, place the tower as far from the enemy walls as possible, but make sure you can swan dive from the top into their base without issues. Once the tower is completed order your troops to equip their gliders and dive. This is a great way to siege because it gives time to the defenders to react and defend, and the besiegers dont have to worry about enemy fire that much as they are constucting their tower at a safe distance. The only negative is that you will need a crap-ton of logs to do this, as well as lots of gliders. But dont worry, the defenders can't attack your tower once it is completed (unless the battle is concluded of course). Method 4: Eliminate them. Description: This is a really simple but dangerous way to lay a siege.If you are confident that your troops are better warriors than the enemies, and provided the defenders are not hiding behind the walls, but are on them instead, you can simply fight the defenders from the field and hope that your troops win the shootout. Advantages: Simple, Cheap, Skill-based Disadvantages: High Risk, Requires the defenders to be willing to stand on the walls.The defenders have more supplies than you, so this could help them last longer. How to: If you are assaulting a big tribe, you will need a siege camp to store food,medicine and supplies inside. You may find it usefull to construct small bunkers around their base to take cover in, but a simple wooden wall could do the job. But you shouldnt rely on cover if the enemy has catapults mounted on their walls. Order your troops to take the field and fire at will or tell them to target specific targets first, like the enemies that operate the catapults. If your team is better equiped and more experienced you should have a higher chance to win. If all the enemies die or the enemy leader surrenders can create a staircase and enter your new base. Now all you have to do is change colour to the stick markers. Method 5: Starve them out Description: This is the simplest yet slowest way to lay a siege. You will need a siege camp as the siege might last a few in-game days. Advantages: Simple, Safe, Cheap Disadvantages: Very Slow, Boring, Requires you to have a significant number advantage. How to: If your enemies are outnumbered or are afraid of conflict and you dont want to waste resources to try to assault them you may build a siege camp and wait for them to either sally out and lose or run out of food supplies. This is not recommended unless you somehow know that the enemy is running low on food in the first place. The enemy will probably try to send diplomats to other tribes to ask for help, so be ready to see enemies exiting the fort and running away. If you cant stop the runners, you should be ready, just in case other tribes join them through diplomacy. You should also always be ready to see the enemies sallying out as a last resort Final Notes In sieges you can destroy enemy defensive spikes with melee without having to worry about pvp rule1. '''And people holding turtle shells in the middle of the battlefield are probably diplomats sent to negotiate.You may want to order your troops to seize fire and hear them out. You may use a combination of the siege methods above if you believe that one method is not sufficient on its own.'''